


Reconciliation

by AliciaMcWayne



Category: Black Lightning (TV), DCU
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Family, Black Male Character, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaMcWayne/pseuds/AliciaMcWayne
Summary: Lynn comes over for family dinner and finds out that it's just her and Jefferson.





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> A difference in electrical pressure across two points creates a voltage. When that voltage is applied across a conductive material, it creates a current. Though a high current is dangerous to the human body, a very small current will just produce a tingling sensation.

Jefferson was checking on the steaks when the doorbell rang. He smiled to himself and tossed the kitchen towel in his hands over his shoulder as he went to answer the door.

When he opened it and looked down at Lynn, his smile widened. He stepped back and made room for her to come inside. 

“Hey Jeff. Sorry I’m late,” she said, a bit flustered. “I had to reset some of my lab equipment and rerun some tests.” She walked into the house that she had once shared with Jefferson and their daughters and set her bags on the couch before heading to the kitchen.

“It’s all good. I’m just finishing up dinner,” he told her as he returned to the stove to turn down the burners.

She went to the cabinet and pulled out four plates. As she started to set the table, she noticed the relative quiet of the house. “Where are the girls?”

Jefferson didn’t look up from the pot that he was stirring as he told her that their daughters weren’t home. “Anissa is at her girlfriend’s, and Jennifer is spending the night at Keisha’s.” 

Lynn tilted her head and looked over at him with furrowed brows. “Why didn't you tell me? We can't have family dinner if the girls aren't here.” she said gesturing to the seats where their daughters normally sat. 

He looked up from the pots and gave her a crooked smile. “I figured no reason to waste a good meal. We can still have dinner.” he said shrugging his shoulders. “Just catch up.” Maybe talk about us, he thought but didn’t say aloud. “How is work going?” he asked, hoping to take her mind off the fact that he had basically tricked her into having dinner alone with him. 

Lynn was conflicted regarding her feelings for Jefferson. Though she still loved him, she couldn’t forget the feeling of going to bed at night wondering if he would make it home to her and the girls. When he would go out as Black Lightning she worried constantly that he would be hurt or even killed. She wasn’t pleased that he didn’t tell her that Anissa and Jennifer would not be there for dinner, but she did like the idea of having a nice quiet meal, just the two of them. Lynn put two plates back into the cabinet, then set the table for two. 

*****

Over dinner, they had pleasant conversation. Lynn talked excitedly about the latest test results in her study and a new partnership with a University in Canada that would give her access to additional brain tissue samples. She waived her fork in the air as she spoke and Jefferson just smiled and nodded because he didn’t really understand most of what she was saying. 

Jefferson told her about his plans to expand the AP curriculum at Garfield with the money from the fundraising banquet. He also told her about the classes that Anissa taught and how well her students were doing. “Looks like she’s taking after both of her parents,” he said laughing. “A doctor and a teacher.”

“Jeff, I am so proud of the work that you are doing at the school.” she said taking his hand. He gripped hers in return and brushed his thumb across the back of her hand. 

When they finished eating, Lynn rose from the table, picked up their plates, and took them to the sink. “Would you like some more wine?” she asked. He didn't, but he said yes anyway hoping that she would stay and talk more. He tried to think of how he could bring up the subject of their relationship. He was ready to put his family back together. 

She brought the bottle back to the table and stood next to him to pour more wine into his glass. He looked up at her, and when their eyes met, she was momentarily hypnotized by how beautiful his eyes were. They were a deep chocolate brown, and she was transfixed by his long lashes as they brushed against his cheeks. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk as he watched her staring at him. The slight movement drew her attention to his full lips. She remembered what it was like to kiss those lips. What it was like to have those lips on her body. He was a caring and loving man and had been a good husband, but he was also a skilled and confident lover. His look told her that he knew what she was thinking about and that he knew that she wanted him. 

Jefferson had made it plain that he wanted them to be a family again and that he wanted to be husband and wife again in every sense. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for what it would mean if they were intimate again, but she also wasn’t sure that she would say no. She looked away and tried to find something to do. “Uh, let me, uh… wash the dishes.” she stammered. She set the bottle down a little harder than she intended and returned to the sink. He sipped at his glass of wine and watched her. He knew that he had gotten under her skin and it turned him on to know that she was just as affected by him as he was by her. Her back was to him and he took in the slender column of her neck. She wore an A-Line skirt and he thought about gathering the hem in his hands and sliding his fingers up her thighs. 

When she was done washing the dishes, she picked up a dish towel to dry her hands. Jefferson got up from the table and walked over to stand next to her. She turned to look up at him, her eyes wide and he stepped closer, pressing his body against her. 

He lowered his head and placed a light kiss on her lips, then another... and another. When she didn’t stop him, he let his mouth linger on hers a bit longer. His full lips captured hers and he gently teased her mouth open. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his body. She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The feel of her hands on him made him shiver. It also made him lose focus of his larger plan for tonight, which was to talk about their relationship. Right now he was too caught up in the present to think about the future. 

He grabbed her hips and set her on the bartop. With his hands on her knees, he spread her legs so that he could stand between them. “Jefferson” she said breathily as she pulled back from him slightly. He dipped his head and placed soft, slow kisses along her neck. “Hmmm?” he asked, but instead of letting her speak he pressed another kiss to her lips. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he unbuttoned her blouse and skimmed his hands along the bare skin of her ribs and around to her back. Jefferson lifted his head to look down at her and noticed that her bra had a front clasp. He thanked goodness for his luck and undid the hook. 

Jefferson created a small voltage across his thumb and index finger. When he cupped her breasts, it created a very small current through her. She squeaked at the unexpected tingling sensation, and he pulled back to gauge her reaction. Lynn looked up at him, her eyes glazed with lust and her lips slightly parted. “Did you like that?” he asked. The prospect of using his powers to seduce her excited him further. When she nodded, he cupped her breasts again and pinched her nipples, letting the small current run through them. 

He slid his hands under the hem of her skirt and along her thighs. As he did so, he licked the notch between her collarbones. “Jeff,” Lynn said again, “I don’t think this is a good idea.” He ran his hands further up her thighs then rubbed his thumb along her center through her panties. “Are you sure?” He asked against her neck, not lifting his head. When she didn’t answer, he slid his thumb into her panties and pushed between the lips of her pussy. He dragged his thumb up along her clit just the way he knew she liked it. Her breath hitched, and she whimpered clutching his forearms. The sound, the feel, and the taste of her had him hard as stone. She was so wet and he hadn’t had her in so long. He wanted to push her skirt up around her waist and fuck her until he spilled everything he had inside of her, but he would just be a little patient. He hadn’t meant to take it this far but now she was writhing under his ministrations, and he wanted to make her come. He would at least give himself the pleasure of watching her orgasm. He slid three fingers into her and with each stroke, he pushed his thumb against her clit. His kisses became sloppy as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers. She couldn’t move easily as she was propped on the table, but she held on to the edge of the counter and worked her hips against his hand as best she could. When she came around his fingers, he thought he would come in his pants. He pulled his hands from between her legs and licked her essence from his fingers while she watched. She was mesmerized by the erotic sight of his fingers in his mouth, especially after what he had just done with them. 

The sound of keys in the lock was like being shocked with his own powers. Jefferson stepped back from Lynn and grabbed her hips, helping her down from the table as she quickly refastened her bra and buttoned her blouse. 

“Dad? Mom?” Anissa called out to them from the entry as she turned and locked the door.

“We’re in the kitchen, honey.” Lynn called back, trying to find something to do that wouldn’t betray what they had just been doing. She picked up the sponge and wiped the already clean counter.

“Hey sweetie. I thought you were staying at Chenoa’s place tonight,” Jefferson said as Anissa sauntered into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and flicked her hand flippantly. “She keeps talking about meeting you guys, and it’s stressing me out. I wanted to sleep in my own bed tonight.”

Anissa looked from her father to her mother and back again. “So what are you guys doing?”

Lynn’s eyes went wide and she stuttered a bit, “We were, uh… having family dinner.” She said nodding as if that would add credence to her words.

“I can heat you up a plate if you’re hungry,” Jeff offered. 

“No, I’m good, thanks.” Anissa said sighing. “I’m tired so I’ma head to bed. Night dad. See you later mom.” She turned and went upstairs.

Jeff turned back to Lynn and chuckled at the relieved look on her face. “I think I’d better get going,” Lynn said. 

Jefferson walked her to the door and when she turned to say goodbye, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Hope you enjoyed…” he paused suggestively, “dinner,” he said raising one eyebrow. “If you ever want seconds, there’s more where that came from.”


End file.
